Guardian Deities
For every Shinyuuchi (神佑地, Sacred Land), there is an associated being of great power that lives within its innermost hidden dimension and protects it. Among human ability users, they are often called local gods or Shinyuuchi masters. Some actually appear to be gods, while others are powerful Ayakashi, and others something else entirely. There is an undeniable connection between every god and their land: weakening the land means the decline of the master, and defeating the master means the land will suffer. Because of the importance of the gods, their Shinyuuchi, and their ties to areas in the real world, they are sometimes assisted and protected by nearby clans. God Types Gods are generally split into two kinds. *'Ayakashi': Ayakashi who possess great power can become gods. If they stay in a Shinyuuchi long enough, they will naturally rise as the god for that land.Kekkaishi" manga; Chapter 195, page 13 *'True-Born': A god who was born in the Shinyuuchi itself. A true-born god has no malice and thus was born inherently pure.''Kekkaishi" manga; Chapter 195, pages 13-14 Major Local Gods The following gods have major roles in the story. Lord Uro *'Origin': True-Born God *'Status': Active *'Major Servant': Mamezo *'Land': Colorless Swamp & area surrounding Karasumori *'Allies:' Sumimura Clan & Yukimura Family As the former lord of Karasumori, Lord Uro remains on good terms with Karasumori's protectors, and they support each other as needed. Princess *'Origin': Ayakashi *'Status': Deceased *'Major Servant': Byaku *'Land': Kokuboro/Kurosusuki *'Associated Group:' Kokuboro On Byaku's command, the Ayakashi of Kokuboro repeatedly attacked Karasumori, seeking to install Princess as its new master and restore her to full health. Kokuunsai & Tobimaru *'Origin': Ayakashi *'Status': Active *'Major Servant:' Shidou *'Land:' Aibasan *'Associated Clan:' Karasutengu Kokuunsai has a habit of taking human form so he can spy on pretty young women. His son Tobimaru is a little bolder: he prefers tackling girls and smelling them. Lord Tan'yuu *'Origin': True-Born God *'Status': Active *'Major Servants': Multiple *'Land': Unnamed Shrines *'Allies': Masamori Sumimura & Yoshimori Sumimura Attacked by Mudou and nearly destroyed, Lord Tan'yuu has recreated his realm and servants, with some timely assistance from the elder Sumimura brothers. Hidagou Lord *'Origin:' True-Born God *'Status': Deceased *'Major Servants': Unknown *'Land:' Hidagou (Former) *'Allies': None Driven mad by the assault on his land, the Hidagou deity attacked Karasumori and was ultimately destroyed. Lady Mayuka *'Origin & Status:' Unknown, Deceased *'Servant:' Shichirou Ougi *'Land:' Arashizaki Shrine (Former) *'Associated Clan:' Ougi Clan Though she was a moody and easily angered god, Lady Mayuka was attended by the powerful, ever-patient Ougi heir, the only one capable of calming her rages. But in the interest of restoring peace, Shichirou has betrayed Mayuka to allow another god to take her place. Chushinmaru Karasumori *'Origin & Status:' Human, Sealed *'Servants:' Tokimori Hazama *'Land:' Karasumori (Former), Hakuma *'Associated Clans:' Sumimura Family & Yukimura Family Chushinmaru is a child cursed twice over: his power consumes the life of nearly anyone he comes in contact with, yet draws Ayakashi to him in their endless search for greater strength. Once guarded by the two Kekkaishi clans of Karasumori, Chushinmaru is now sealed within Hakuma, along with his father and Sumiko Sumimura. Mahora *'Origin & Status:' Unknown, Active *'Companion:' The Gazer *'Land:' Hakuma (Former), Arashizaki Shrine Mahora has awakened after sleeping for centuries, and has been convinced to leave his land in exchange for a new home at Arashizaki Shrine. He is accompanied by the mysterious Gazer, who, while claiming to be an observer, has so far actively protected Hakuma. 'Minor Deities' While not necessarily lesser in power, these deities have minor roles in the story. Dragon Deity *'Status:' Active Goat Deity (First) *'Status:' Deceased Goat Deity (Second) *'Status:' Active Bear Deity *'Status:' Deceased Catfish Deity *'Status:' Deceased Cyclops Deity *'Status:' Active *'Land:' Mount Okubi Unnamed Deity *'Status:''' Active References Category:Guardian Deity